Before We Were Countries- America
by IHeartHetaliaAndPrussia
Summary: This is my idea on how the countries became ...well, countries. America's story. T because i don't know. Will get better. Basically America's niece comes over and asks him something which reminds him about the time before he was a country. Leading to an awesome story by the hero! Not sure what genre to make it either
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction!I had this idea when i was thinking about a story me and my friend made and our OC's are countries that were once human and I thought, what about the other countries. This is America's story. might do other countries in future!

* * *

Out of all the years America had spent with his young niece, answering questions and tell tales of the adventures he had over the years, he had never heard her ask something like this. His niece, his brother Arthur's daughter, Spark had become a nation at least 24 years ago. After all that time, she had not lost her youth at the age of 18, hardly seeming to be that old even. Her bright green irises much like her fathers were for once broken and staring hollow at the cup in front of her. His mind kept going over how she had stumbled up to his door in the rain. Shaking in the cold rain outside.

"S-sorry to bother you like this uncle..." Spark looked away in uncertainty. "I know it's silly... i just wonder what would have happened if i remained human."

America gave his niece a kind smile taking his glasses off to stare at the blurry outline of the features in his kitchen. "It's not silly dude. I wonder the same thing sometimes."

Spark looked up at him in shocked confusion. "You... wait. What!? Uncle... Were you?"

"I don't know about other countries but I know for certain that at one time I was human." America explained.

"How?" Spark asked confused.

"It's a long story, but I've told you longer. It started in London England, I was an orphan there abandoned on the orphanages doorstep."


	2. Chapter 2

Cold rain pierced through the dark sky, splashing against the cobblestone roads and patched roofs of England. It was all that was out on the streets at this time of the night, everyone had gone to bed by then. Yet through the pounding of the rain, the faints cries of an infant could be heard on the street. If one was to go out and follow these cries of fear and abandonment, they would find that they came from a bundle of filthy rags on the doorstep of an orphanage. The name "Foster" printed in peeling paint on a board nailed to the door.

It appeared someone had heard the pathetic cries from inside the orphanage and had investigated in either pity, or from being annoyed by the noise, for a moment later, the old door creaked open on rusted hinges and a women stepped out into the night. She was in her 40's with her long graying hair tied into a bun with a ribbon, Her dress old and containing several stains in it. She still stepped out into the cold damp night though, in search of the noise.

For a moment she looked around the street to see if it was possible a passerby was just out on the streets. coming to the conclusion no one was there she decided to go back in, but was stopped by another series of cries at her feet. With a weary sigh she glanced down at the bundle and scooped it into her arm, gently soothing the child she assumed was inside as she closed the door, bring the child into the shelter of the orphanage.

Noticing he was no longer alone, the child giggled and reached his tiny hands up to get closer to his savior. The women smiled and looked at the child. He was chubby, like most babies, with a wide smile spread across his face. What was most noticeable was his eyes. They were the same color as a cloudless blue sky on a summer sky and shone like gems. It was hard to believe that a child could have eyes like that. Deciding it would be best to let the child sleep, the woman silently took him to one of the rooms that wasn't as crowded with a crib in it. Wrapping the child up under the blankets the woman smiled as she came up with a name for the child.

"Welcome home, Alfred."


End file.
